The term ‘home network service’ refers to a service capable of controlling a variety of devices at home. In the field of the home network service, devices are classified into control devices and smart-devices. Control devices refer to devices that control other devices which are called smart-devices. That is, smart-devices are operated under the control of the control devices. Users using a home network service can control one or more smart-devices via one or more control devices. Home network service users can control smart-devices via control devices in their homes or in places apart from their homes.
In order for users to use a home network service, each user must be registered in a server through a registration procedure. A server registration procedure may include a user registration and a device registration. A user registration is performed in order to create user accounts. A user registration may include a service registration.
The server registration procedure includes a process for entering users' personal information. Although new users can log into a server with sub accounts of user accounts registered in the server, they must perform a user registration procedure to use a home network service. There may be a case in which a user whose account is registered in a server wants to share the authority to use a home network service with another user. In such case, a method and system is required that allows the other user to perform a simple registration procedure to a server and to log in the server, thereby providing convenience and quick access.
Therefore a need exists for a method and system for allowing a second or additional user to register control devices in a server using a control device of a first or other user registered in the server.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.